


Я б предпочёл гореть в огне

by donemon, MilvaBarring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Loki really is his own warning, M/M, Warning: Loki, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Тони снимает в баре прелестную незнакомку. Локи позволяет себя снять. И оба получают больше, чем рассчитывали.





	Я б предпочёл гореть в огне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold With Those Who Favor Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389926) by [rustingroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustingroses/pseuds/rustingroses). 



> В названии использована строчка из стихотворения Роберта Фроста «Огонь и лед».
> 
> В первой строчке идет перечисление женских имен, созвучных с названиями птиц. Рейвен = Ворон.

На темных простынях лежала… Робин?.. Спэрроу? Ларк? Нет, Рейвен, — неожиданно вспомнил Тони, потому что вчера после четвертого бокала он еще подумал о том, как прекрасно сочетается это имя с копной черных кудрей, ниспадающих ниже талии. На темных простынях лежала Рейвен, нежная, раскрасневшаяся и совершенно очаровательная.

Она была обнажена не полностью: на ней оставался пояс с подвязками, белье и тончайшие ажурные чулки. Но Тони видел достаточно гладкой кожи, к которой можно было прикоснуться и обнаружить под пальцами неожиданно крепкие мышцы. С хитрой усмешкой он смотрел, как девушка приподнимает голову над подушкой и лукаво улыбается в ответ. На мгновение эта улыбка показалась Тони пугающе знакомой, но Рейвен заговорила, и все сомнения сразу же улетучились. 

— Ну и чего мы ждем? — поинтересовалась она. Невинный тон служил Рейвен оружием, и она умела им пользоваться.

Тони прикоснулся к ямочке у основания ее горла, вызвав тихий вздох, провел рукой между грудей, по животу, чуть задержался там, где начинался пояс для чулок, и скользнул под него, царапая ногтями тонкую ткань. Рейвен вздрогнула, но ее зеленые глаза оставались прикрытыми. 

— Какой ты робкий. А я-то думала, что великий и ужасный Тони Старк будет гораздо настойчивее. — Она качнула бедрами и чуть приоткрыла глаза, чтобы Тони успел заметить их лихорадочный блеск.

Ухмылка Тони не дрогнула.

— Доверься мне, — мурлыкнул он. — Предвкушение — это половина удовольствия. 

Его ласки оставались такими же невесомыми. Он обожал возбуждать женщин, разжигать в них страсть, а забота об удовольствии партнерши всегда была для него делом чести. И он старался, чтобы женщина получила это удовольствие не единожды. Именно по этой причине он был так хорош в постели и так любил секс.

Как только Рейвен заерзала от нетерпения и желания, Тони опустил голову и втянул в рот ее правый сосок, поглаживая левый большим пальцем. Она выгнула спину, на несколько головокружительных мгновений полностью растворившись в ощущениях. Тони продолжал ласкать ее нежные груди мозолистыми ладонями, пока Рейвен не издала тихий стон. От этого звука вся кровь в теле Тони прилила к члену, и он хмыкнул, слегка задев сосок зубами. Это вызвало у Рейвен еще один стон, который Тони не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал. 

Услышав смех, Рейвен без особой нежности притянула Тони к себе и принялась целовать так, как будто это было сражение, которое необходимо выиграть, требующее участия зубов и грубой силы. Но Тони не хотел превращать это в битву характеров, ведь он же не считал себя ее врагом. Поэтому он снова уложил ее на постель и начал целовать в ответ — с нежностью, которой Рейвен от него не ждала. Она удивленно вскинулась — в этом движении была какая-то странная уязвимость — и Тони понял, что отчаянно ее хочет.

Он отстранился, потянувшись к поясу брюк. Но Рейвен его опередила: по-прежнему не поднимая взгляда, она оттолкнула его руки, сама расстегнула ширинку и спустила брюки с бедер Тони, вынудив его неуклюже поерзать, чтобы снять их с себя. Это рассмешило Рейвен — она прыснула, на удивление громко, потом сама же смутилась и зажала рот ладонью, хотя ее глаза продолжали смеяться. Тони скорчил рожу, заметив при этом:

— Давно пора. Нет, честно, если б до сих пор никто ни разу не засмеялся, это означало бы, что у нас с тобой что-то не так.

Рейвен на мгновение замерла, и ее взгляд стал каким-то испуганным, но прежде чем Тони успел спросить, что случилось, она одной рукой сбросила с кровати его штаны, а второй сжала член через ткань трусов. Тони охнул, сразу же забыв, что собирался сказать. Рейвен подалась вперед и укусила его за шею возле ключицы, сразу же зализав место укуса. Она повторяла это снова и снова, оставляя на коже цепочку влажных красных отметин, пока Тони не начал задыхаться. Он запустил руки ей в волосы, притягивая ее к себе, как и она притянула его несколько минут назад, целуя ее, забыв обо всем, кроме прикосновений этих мягких губ.

Вкус поцелуя был приятным — запах спиртного, которое они пили несколько часов назад, уже успел улетучиться. Мягкие груди Рейвен прижимались к прохладному металлу реактора, прикосновения губ обжигали, ногами она оплела его бедра, и Тони ужасно хотелось просунуть руку между их телами и избавиться от последних барьеров, которые их разделяли. На полпути его рука встретилась с длинными пальцами Рейвен, и вместе они попытались без лишней суеты снять с себя остатки одежды. Им не хотелось отрываться друг от друга в полутьме, и поэтому понадобилось несколько минут сдавленных ругательств, поцелуев и прикосновений, прежде чем они, наконец, разделись до конца.

Рейвен замерла над ним на мгновение, ее покрывшаяся испариной кожа слегка блестела в тусклом свете. Она глядела на Тони так, что его сердце забилось сильнее: в какой-то миг он почувствовал себя не просто раздетым, а чем-то вроде насекомого на смотровом стекле микроскопа; это ощущение сразу же улетучилось, но оставило после себя неприятное послевкусие. И дело было вовсе не в снятом белье. Это всего лишь пара лоскутков, почти ничего не скрывающих. Но Тони все-таки чувствовал разницу, потому что быть полуобнаженным — это не то же самое, что раздеться совсем.

Именно такой и выглядела Рейвен — полностью раздетой, ее лицо казалось открытым, как книга, а Тони еще даже не начал ее читать. Он закрыл глаза, потому что не хотел и не смел этого делать. Каждый человек чего-то ищет, и Тони тоже искал — пожалуй, даже больше, чем остальные, но в этой женщине он чувствовал какое-то сходство с собой, и от этого у него в груди зарождалось непонятное жгучее чувство, неожиданное и сильное. Оно напоминало о реакторе, который видят все, но мало кто понимает, о лице Роуди за серебряной маской и о дрожащих руках Пеппер.

Не раздумывая, Тони накрыл ладонями груди Рейвен, и она зажмурила глаза и покачнулась. Тони открыл было рот, но ничего не сказал, потому что понял вдруг, что слова ему не нужны. Вместо этого он уложил ее на кровать, устроился между ее бедер и стал целовать ее грудь, поглаживая руками бока. Ему хотелось стереть это выражение с ее лица, вырвать это чувство из своей груди. Он снова посмотрел на Рейвен: она изогнулась, запрокинула голову, выставив напоказ длинную белую шею, и вцепилась пальцами в простыню. С ее губ срывались тихие вздохи, Тони чувствовал их всем телом.

Его бросило в жар, и он накрыл член ладонью, вздрогнув от удовольствия, потому что даже такое простое прикосновение оказалось неожиданно приятным. Второй рукой он стал поглаживать Рейвен между ног. Ее вздохи вылились в резкое "Да!", и Тони сразу же перешел к делу.

Он ввел в нее два пальца, Рейвен стиснула их собой.

— Ну давай же! — выдохнула она, но он медлил, и тогда она сама насадилась на его пальцы до конца. — Не останавливайся, — потребовала Рейвен, и Тони не смог, да и не собирался противиться. Ему хотелось войти в нее с той же легкостью, с какой проскользнули пальцы; одна лишь мысль о том, что он окажется внутри этого горячего тела, заставила его крепче сжать член.

Но он хотел, чтобы она кончила первой.

Тони начал плавно двигать пальцами, постепенно увеличивая скорость и продолжая посасывать соски. Рейвен задвигала бедрами, подхватывая ритм, одну ладонь положила ему на затылок и надавила. 

— Сильнее, — выдохнула, почти простонала она, согнула ноги и закинула одну из них Тони на поясницу, чтобы удобнее было двигаться навстречу его руке. — Да, да, — стонала Рейвен все громче и громче. Эти звуки возбуждали, член уже ныл от напряжения, и Тони вознаградил ее третьим пальцем и еще более быстрым ритмом.

Но пока что он просто дразнил ее: этого было недостаточно, и судя по тому, как отчаянно Рейвен вращала бедрами, насаживаясь на его пальцы, она это понимала. 

— Ты же знаешь, где у меня клитор! — наконец выпалила она, и это был самый настоящий приказ. — Так что… господи! — голос Рейвен сорвался, когда Тони начал тереть ей клитор, но она продолжила, дрожащим голосом, почти умоляя: — Да, да, здесь, не останавливайся!

Тони посасывал ее соски, и, судя по звукам, которые издавала Рейвен, ей это нравилось. Она по-прежнему сжимала его пальцы, но уже не пыталась подстраиваться под ритм. Тони, продолжая тереть клитор, не мешал ей двигаться так, как хочется. Но и сам не мог не прижиматься к ней всем телом, словно заряжаясь энергией от ее кожи. Оставляя засосы на ее груди, он сыпал комплиментами: "Ты такая красивая!" и "Господи, как же я хочу тебя трахнуть!", и "Кончи для меня, Рейвен, ну же, давай!"

Рейвен издала требовательный звук, и непонятно, как ей это удалось, но Тони с новой силой ощутил обжигающее желание и стал тереться об нее в тщетной попытке получить облегчение.

— Рейвен, — простонал он. — Черт!

Тони чувствовал, как близка Рейвен к оргазму: она дрожала всем телом, прижимаясь к нему так, будто хотела сплавиться с его реактором. Ее ногти впивались ему в спину, и он вздрагивал от смеси боли и удовольствия. Она все время повторяла его имя, но оно было почти неразличимо из-за стонов и хриплого дыхания.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — шептал Тони словно молитву. — Рейвен, пожалуйста... Рейвен…

Она вскрикнула, судорожно сжав его пальцы, вскинулась и прильнула к нему. Тони продолжал двигать рукой, пока Рейвен не замерла, охваченная наслаждением, выдохнула его имя и со стоном обмякла на кровати.

Ее дыхание было хриплым, взгляд замутненым, тело дрожало после оргазма. От одного только взгляда на нее вся страсть, накопленная Тони за этот вечер, вспыхнула, словно пламя, и его затрясло. Он поднес влажные пальцы к губам и принялся слизывать с них ее сок, и от пьянящего запаха член напрягся еще сильнее. Тони погладил себя, сидя на пятках и слизывая последние капли.

— Господи, какой приятный вкус, — пробормотал он.

Сильнее всего ему сейчас хотелось ввести член в ее скользкую щель, но первым делом он достал из тумбочки презерватив и раскатал его по члену. А потом склонился над Рейвен, медленно приходившей в себя, и стал покрывать легкими поцелуями ее виски и подбородок, вдыхая поднимавшийся от кожи прохладный аромат. Этот аромат вызывал ассоциации с морозным ясным зимним днем, и Тони даже чувствовал холодок. Наверное, духи, — рассеянно подумал он.

— М-м-м, — мурлыкнула Рейвен, проведя пальцами по его волосам. Она была вся такая мягкая и податливая, что Тони захотел ее еще сильнее.

— И чего ты ждешь? — поинтересовалась она, когда Тони уже почти уверился, что умер и попал в ад. Член болезненно ныл, а Рейвен была так расслаблена, что наверняка приняла бы его в себя с легкостью. Ни о чем другом Тони думать не мог, так что звук ее голоса застал его врасплох. Слово «самодовольство» сейчас описывало Рейвен лучше всего, и Тони отомстил ей легким укусом в шею. Она вздрогнула от удовольствия. 

— Просто хотел убедиться, что ты готова, — попытался объяснить он, но вдруг понял, что больше не выдержит. Он подхватил ее под колени и замер на миг, глядя в сверкающие зеленые глаза. Впервые за этот вечер они смотрели так мягко и нежно, что на остроскулом лице это выглядело почти странно — но и только. 

Тони плавным движением вошел в жаркую тесноту тела Рейвен и застонал от переполнивших ощущений. Его пальцы уже знали, какой она была внутри — влажной и горячей, и жаждущей — и его члену она открывалась так же жадно, как и пальцам. Он заставил себя остановиться, чтобы дать ей привыкнуть, хотя безумно хотелось двигаться, погружаться в нее снова и снова, пока не наступит разрядка. Но он знал, насколько чувствительным бывает женское тело в первые минуты после оргазма, и не хотел, чтобы Рейвен было неприятно.

Не прошло и пары секунд, как она раздраженно зашипела:

— Я готова, готова! Давай уже, идиот, трахни меня.

И так сжала его в себе, что Тони невольно рванулся глубже, с трудом опираясь на вмиг ослабевшие руки.

— Уговорила, — пробормотал он с дрожью в голосе. 

И все-таки начинать нужно было медленно, чтобы не кончить в ту же секунду, хотя Тони мог поклясться, что его благородства надолго не хватит. Он принялся покачивать бедрами, член внутри Рейвен задвигался, и она тихо, сладко застонала. Невозможно было не поцеловать ее, такую отзывчивую, и Тони покрыл ее поцелуями — отчаянными, беспорядочными и влажными. Сдерживаться стало сложнее, и он сам не заметил, как увеличил темп. Рейвен была не против, и хотя возбуждение вернулось к ней еще не в полной мере, он видел, какое удовольствие ее пробирало, когда он погружался до конца. 

Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы и она балансировала на грани, как он сейчас, и он поставил себе целью так ее отыметь, чтобы она прочувствовала все, что чувствует он. По ее лицу было видно, как переполняющее наслаждение сменяется всепоглощающим желанием. Прекрасный повод снова ее поцеловать и наконец-то начать двигаться так быстро, как того требует тело, чтобы избавиться от сжигающего изнутри напряжения. 

— Да, черт, Тони, — простонала Рейвен, а Тони сбивчиво шептал ей в губы, в виски, в шею:

— Ну же, прошу тебя, Рейвен, еще немного, пожалуйста...

Они толкались навстречу друг другу с настоящим остервенением — в животе поднималась волна оргазма, такого необходимого, будто Тони ждал его уже вечность. Рейвен всего лишь отзывалась на движения его тела, но было так хорошо, она так прекрасно его чувствовала, что в это даже не верилось.

Тони ощутил, как поджимаются яйца, и едва успел сдержать крик, когда внутри все натянулось — туго, почти невозможно — и вдруг оборвалось острой вспышкой. Пока Рейвен сжималась вокруг него, выцеживая последние капли искристого наслаждения, Тони, слегка покачивая бедрами, бездумно касался ее кожи губами.

Наконец Тони выдохнул и заставил себя откатиться в сторону, чтобы не придавить Рейвен своей тяжестью. Мысли путались, и он обнаружил, что Рейвен касается его груди, потирая сосок, только по сладким отголоскам пережитого оргазма, которые вызывало прикосновение. Он мурлыкнул, давая понять, как ему это нравится, и какое-то время просто наслаждался вспыхивающими под кожей искрами. Затем стянул презерватив, завязал и, приподнявшись на кровати, отправил в мусорную корзину привычным броском. Еще несколько секунд ему потребовалось, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя, сесть и взглянуть на Рейвен — на ее раскрасневшееся лицо, напряженные соски и дрожащее от возбуждения тело.

Расслабляться было рано.

Тони склонился над ней, вдруг замечая, что черные влажные волосы на ее висках свиваются в колечки, а глаза горят яркой зеленью, особенно заметной на фоне румянца, и задрожал, как от холода. Он раздвинул ей ноги, и Рейвен приоткрыла губы в резком выдохе. 

Тони улыбнулся; от накатившей на него неги и приятной сонливости движения были мягкими и томными, он медленно целовал ее бедра, постепенно поднимаясь выше. Когда он скользнул языком в горячую щель, Рейвен дернулась всем телом.

— О боже! — с дрожью вскрикнула она, и Тони понял, что долго она не продержится.

Между ног у нее все еще было мокро, и Тони принялся вылизывать ее, наслаждаясь горьковато-сладким вкусом. Рейвен сейчас была невероятно чувствительной — не настолько, чтобы ласки стали ей неприятны, но от каждого движения языка у нее перехватывало дыхание, из горла вырывалось что-то вроде всхлипа. Тони принялся помогать себе пальцами, и Рейвен задвигалась ему навстречу, исступленно умоляя не останавливаться. Тони с печальной рассеянностью подумал, что уже староват: снова встанет у него не раньше, чем через час, а Рейвен так восхитительно стонет, что он с удовольствием поимел бы ее еще раз.

Он двигал пальцами — уже четырьмя, и так быстро, что Рейвен не успевала выдыхать — но этого, как и в прошлый раз, было мало, так что он начал посасывать клитор, слегка щелкнув по нему языком, отчего она выгнулась и вскрикнула:

— Тони!

Тони торжествующе улыбнулся и продолжил с удвоенным энтузиазмом, щелкая по клитору и тут же медленно его облизывая, не позволяя Рейвен подстроиться под единый ритм. Ее сорванное дыхание, невнятные ругательства и стоны возбуждали, и Тони потерся бедрами о кровать, снова погружаясь в теплую волну удовольствия.

— Да, да! Еще немного, ещё, ещё, ещё, ещё, ещё! — как мантру повторяла она, сжимаясь в предчувствии оргазма. 

Тони не сбавлял скорости, работая языком, двигая пальцами и жалея только об одном — что отсюда не может видеть, как тяжело и часто вздымается ее грудь с торчащими сосками. Ему всегда нравилась красивая грудь, а Рейвен было чем похвастаться... При мысли об этом Тони пробрала дрожь, и он задвигал рукой быстрее. Рейвен была уже на грани и, как и прежде, судорожно сжималась вокруг его пальцев, но все же этого было мало.

Тони низко замычал, продолжая вылизывать клитор, и она вздрогнула и кончила, выгибаясь, как от боли.

Но Тони не остановился, даже не сбавил темп, прекрасно зная, что теперь каждое касание было для Рейвен словно удар током. Она вскинула бедра, придушенно поскуливая от невозможности понять, чего ей больше хочется — чтобы это прекратилось или чтобы не прекращалось никогда. Он не отпускал ее, пока она не начала повторять его имя дрожащим от страсти голосом, и только потом отодвинулся, облизываясь.

Рейвен выглядела просто бесподобно — искусанные губы покраснели и припухли, зеленые глаза казались почти черными от расширившихся зрачков. Она все никак не могла отдышаться. Тони захотел усложнить ей задачу и потер мозолистым пальцем ее сосок. Рейвен содрогнулась всем телом.

— Боже, — выдохнула она. Тони даже не попытался скрыть довольную ухмылку.

— Не похоже на «хватит», — отметил он.

Рейвен прикрыла глаза ладонью и свободной рукой притянула Тони к себе.

— Похоже.

Ее голос на миг стал низким и глубоким и пополз по коже Тони, словно живое существо. Ощущение было не из приятных, но Тони не стал обращать на него внимания.

Он нащупал рядом с собой одеяло и накинул его на себя и Рейвен. И вдруг подумал, что был бы совсем не прочь переспать с ней еще разок, прежде чем сбежать в мастерскую... Из головы никак не выходил ее странно уязвимый взгляд, и Тони хотелось увидеть его снова — и заставить исчезнуть, утопив Рейвен в наслаждении. Уж это-то он прекрасно умел делать. 

Тони прижал Рейвен к себе и провалился в сон.

* * *

 

Локи медленно сменил облик, чувствуя себя таким вялым и пресыщенным, каким не был уже давно. Он не занимался сексом намного дольше, чем готов был признать, а Старк оказался очень дотошным любовником. Даже в мужской ипостаси Локи окутывало чувство странной неги, из-за которой думать о чем-то, кроме продолжения и сна, становилось просто невыносимо. Он потянулся, позволяя себе наслаждаться приятным ощущением еще целую секунду.

А затем поднялся, потому что секс был всего лишь приятным дополнением, но уж никак не причиной, по которой он согласился на предложение Старка. Честно говоря, выходя вчера прогуляться, Локи вообще не ожидал встретить кого-то из Мстителей; но в глубине души он всегда был авантюристом и не собирался упускать возможности оказаться в тылу врага — даже если ради этого придется хорошенько поколдовать, скрывая от Старка, кого именно он уложил в свою постель. Все говорят, что этот смертный умен, но рискнуть стоило. В конце концов, в его особняке слишком много секретов, достойных куда более бережного хранения. Например, компьютеры. Или знаменитая броня Старка.

Или его сердце.

При этой мысли губы Локи изогнулись в жестокой усмешке.

Пожалуй, с реактора он и начнет.

Длинные пальцы потянулись к мерно вздымавшейся во сне груди; посередине сиял голубым светом дуговой реактор, бросая на полоток резкие отсветы. Локи дышал глубоко и ровно, чтобы Старк не почуял сквозь сон, что рядом с ним не спят, и рассматривал реактор так жадно, будто впервые увидел. Заключенный в металлическое кольцо прибор тихо, почти неслышно гудел.

Рука Локи замерла над реактором, и он невольно прикрыл глаза. Сила. Чистая сила, пробирающая до самого нутра, с привкусом металла и кокоса. 

— Похож на своих друзей, — мурлыкнул Локи. При мысли о том, как переменится в лице Тор, обнаружив труп Старка, его пронзило наслаждением — таким же сильным, как когда язык Старка был у него внутри. — Доверчивый, любопытный, безрассудный...

Сила с шипением потекла по венам, когда Локи начал поглощать странную мидгардскую магию, превращая ее в более привычную, пригодную к использованию. От ее переизбытка его бросило в жар, в кожу по всему телу словно воткнулись иглы.

— Интересно, вы все такие же самоуверенные, как он? — протянул Локи, с интересом наблюдая за попытками прибора восполнить утекающую энергию. 

Пальцы опустились на реактор, касаясь гладкой поверхности — и тут Старк шевельнулся.

В следующую секунду Локи уже лежал с заломленными за спину руками и пытался понять, как Старк даже без костюма оказался настолько сильным и быстрым, что исхитрился скрутить бога до полной недвижности. Захват был болезненным и очень умелым; чтобы вывернуться из него, потребовалось бы вывихнуть плечо, а то и оба. Не то чтобы Локи был против, особые ситуации требуют особых мер, но он сильно сомневался, что сумеет — Старк навалился на него всем весом, и даже рвануться в таком положении было невозможно. Мысли заметались в голове, лихорадочно сменяя друг друга. Его так переполняла зудящая под кожей силой, что он способен был отшвырнуть Старка ударом чистой магии, вот только его сокомандники слетались на нее, как мухи на мед. Можно было телепортироваться, но Старк находился слишком близко и мог увязнуть в заклинании. Можно было попытаться сбить его в сторону и сразу же открыть телепорт...

— О господи, — выдохнул Старк и отпустил Локи сам. Тот замер среди разворошенных простыней, не зная, чего еще от него ждать. — Ты не... Черт, я же не сказал!.. Ты как, в порядке? Извини! Я просто... Я забыл предупредить, чтобы ты не трогала реактор, когда я сплю. Тебе больно? — В голосе Старка звучало неподдельное беспокойство, и он так робко коснулся плеча Локи, словно ждал, что тот вздрогнет или оттолкнет его руку. — Может, мне...

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Локи и запоздало прикусил язык. Что за привычка у этих смертных — постоянно изливать на окружающих непрерывный поток бессмысленной болтовни? Напоминает Тора и его друзей, вечно разводящих разговоры на пустом месте. Локи незаметно для Старка оскалился, борясь с желанием что-нибудь сжечь. Тот все переминался за его спиной, не рискуя дотронуться, хотя легкая боль от захвата уже бесследно прошла. Асгардцы исцеляются намного быстрее жителей других миров, и если Старк даже в костюме не всегда способен его серьезно ранить, то уж голыми руками и подавно не сможет, как бы ни старался.

Какие же они слабые существа.

— Рейвен? — В вопросе звучало столько потрясения и смущения, что зарождающаяся злость за ними была почти не заметна. Локи уже открыл рот, чтобы приказать Старку замолкнуть — или он сам его заткнет, а заодно спустит шкуру — как сообразил, почему тот злится, и едва не застонал от досады.

Голос. Последнюю фразу он произнес своим обычным голосом, а не низким, но все же женским голосом Рейвен. Чем глупее ошибка, тем дороже она обходится. Локи, стараясь не показывать лицо, окутал себя магией, как плащом, и принялся аккуратно менять тело на женское. Еще можно было сослаться на игру света и тени, спасти проделанную работу и найти возможность опустошить реактор до дна, прежде чем отправиться в гости к остальным Мстителям.

— Прекрати, — потребовал Старк, и Локи напружинилась, собирая в пальцах магию — самое время сбежать, не дожидаясь, пока по ее душу прилетят Мстители — но дальнейшие слова Старка перебили скачущие мысли: — Думаешь, я до тебя ни одного метаморфа не видел?

В первую секунду Локи даже не поняла смысла фразы, настолько ее поразил тон — мягкий и спокойный, а не яростный, как она ожидала. Разве Старка не разгневало появление незнакомца в его кровати, разве он не собирался напасть? Если бы Локи попалась на подобном в Асгарде, зашитый рот показался бы ей самой мелкой из неприятностей.

— Что? — с непонимающим видом спросила она, наконец поворачиваясь. Черные кудри соскользнули с плеч, прикрыв живот, но то, что члена у Локи нет, было очевидно. Она все-таки успела завершить перемену облика. Губы сами собой сложились в легкую улыбку, в голосе мелькнуло ехидство: — Какая забавная шутка.

Старк сел на постели — не угрожающе близко, но все же неподалеку — и смерил Локи оценивающим взглядом. Неизвестно, что он углядел на ее лице, но уж точно не то, что она пыталась ему показать, потому что вдруг улыбнулся открыто и солнечно, даже без намека на резкость, которую Локи привыкла видеть почти в каждой его усмешке. 

— Я сказал, ты не первый метаморф, которого я вижу. Правда, первый, с которым я спал, так что можешь гордиться: ты один из немногих, кто может утверждать, что лишил Тони Старка очередной невинности.

Локи настолько этого не ожидала, что уставилась — именно уставилась — на Старка, не в силах подобрать слова для ответа.

У смертных есть поговорка: от любопытства кошка сдохла. Тор все время повторял, что самая большая слабость Локи именно в любопытстве. Локи редко соглашалась с братом, но как раз в этом утверждении истины было гораздо больше, чем ей хотелось бы признать. Так было всегда: неистовая потребность разобраться, за счет чего действует заклинание, какого эффекта можно добиться льстивой речью, как направлять нож для точного удара. Какая кровь течет по венам, что такое горе, опасность, рухнувшие надежды — как будто одно лишь понимание могло ее от всего этого защитить.

В другом мире — в другой жизни — она могла бы стать ученым или магом, любить знания ради знаний. Но не здесь. Здесь по ее следам идет хаос, здесь она готова разодрать миры на куски, чтобы посмотреть, как тикает внутри механизм.

При мысли об этом Локи задрожала, разомкнула в выдохе губы. 

Как же ей хотелось разобрать на мелкие детали Энтони Старка.

От любопытства кошка сдохла, а удовлетворив его — воскресла.

Вот только живых существ нельзя познать по частям, и Локи отлично это знала. Сила, украденная из реактора, позволяла ей слышать, как в груди Старка бьется сердце, видеть, как вспыхивает пульс, но этого было так мало! Перед глазами на миг мелькнула улыбка Тора, и Локи невольно сжала кулаки, оставляя на ладонях темные полумесяцы от ногтей.

Нет, она не убьет Старка. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не удовлетворит свое любопытство и не выжмет из знаменитого ума все, что сможет.

От этой мысли ее бросило в жар.

— Нет, я... Я вовсе не... — запинаясь, начала она, но Старк не дал ей договорить.

— Не нужно оправдываться, — мягко сказал он. — Я не собираюсь на тебя за это кричать. — Прозвучало это со знакомой горькой иронией — Локи не раз ощущала ее вкус, когда ее, уже почти дотянувшуюся до звезд, сдергивали обратно на землю. — Не знаю, в какой пещере ты живешь, если не знаешь, но Энтони Старк не слишком-то разбирается, с кем — или с чем — ему спать.

Его тон напомнил Локи о юности в Асгарде, разбудил притаившийся в груди внутренний голос, и тот привычно зашипел: «Ты другой, ты чужой, ты лжец, ты вредитель, ты не наш!» — заново разжигая угли, над которыми уже почернело сердце, и расковыривая старые раны, и без того плохо зажившие и сулившие гибель в ближайшем бою. И судя по тому, как искривились, словно от боли, губы Старка, ему это чувство было знакомо.

Толком не думая, что делает, Локи окутала себя облаком магии; руки и ноги стали длиннее, волосы — короче, лицо потеряло мягкость, черты по-мужски огрубели. Превращаясь в женщину, он лишь незначительно подправил свой настоящий облик, добавил к нему грудь и заменил член на женские органы — но полагал, что этого хватит. При встрече со Старком Локи прочел его эмоции, почувствовал его любопытство, надежду и застарелую боль, так похожие на те, что испытывал сам, и предпочел избавить его от ненужных подозрений магией. Столько колдовать ради маскировки на одну-единственную ночь ему еще не приходилось, но у Старка удивительно острый ум и способность делать верные выводы из незначительных на первый взгляд деталей. А заклинание не позволило ему обратить внимание на то, как похожа незнакомка в его кровати на Локи. Иначе бы он раскрыл его прежде, чем Локи успел перенаправить ненужные мысли в другое русло. Старк умен, и хоть с Локи ему не сравниться, он один из немногих смертных, благодаря которым главное оружие Локи всегда остается остро наточенным.

Локи захотелось, чтобы Старк — не сейчас, позже — его все-таки узнал. Чтобы запоздало догадался, кого именно ласкал, кого успокаивал, кто вскружил ему голову. И если не получится убить Старка прежде, чем удастся разгадать, как он устроен, Локи подарит ему это знание вместе с жизнью. Пусть осознание того, что враг мог уничтожить, но предпочел помиловать, отравляет его, словно яд, медленно просачиваясь под кожу. Пусть он как наяву ощутит прикосновение губ Локи, почувствует его вкус, услышит его стоны, даже когда с тела сойдут отметины, подтверждающие, что все это действительно было.

Пусть ему запомнится эта ночь.

Локи, по-прежнему обнаженный и открытый, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, нетерпеливо ожидая, что скажет Старк. Улыбка, изогнувшая его губы, была полна недоверия и желания.

— Ты великолепен, — выдохнул Старк, и в его голосе не было даже намека на жалость или отвращение. Протянув руку, он очертил пальцами лицо Локи. — Чудики вроде нас должны держаться вместе, как думаешь? — Он постучал ногтем по реактору. — Ты не один такой, раз уж на то пошло. Даже представить себе не можешь, сколько народу мечтает переспать с супергероями... пока не выясняется, что наши тела далеки от совершенства. И даже миллиарды в кармане тут не аргумент. 

Старк опять бередил старые раны, и Локи ничего ему не ответил. Ему хотелось докопаться до самой сути этого человека, но взгляд его темных глаз был таким острым, что у Локи сбивалось дыхание. Он не мог понять, почему это происходит, и разрывался между желанием притянуть Старка к себе и ласкать до тех пор, пока не получит ответы на все вопросы, и заставить его замолчать.

— Никогда этого не понимал. Это же просто секс, какая разница, с кем он, часто ли, и каким способом? Меня то и дело называют бабником, — Старк пожал плечами, — но мне, в общем-то, все равно. Я люблю секс, люблю эксперименты, и пока мои партнеры хотят того же, что и я, какого хрена это должно кого-то волновать? Меня-то уж точно не волнует, женщина в моей постели, мужчина или монстр с щупальцами. — На этом Старк сбился и бросил на Локи быстрый взгляд. — Хотя нет, щупальца — это пока даже для меня перебор. 

Локи не удержался от смеха, резкого и неестественно громкого, и облегчения в нем было на порядок больше веселья. Ему пришло в голову, что надо что-то сказать, но он ничего не мог придумать. Старк не стал ждать, пока потерявший свое знаменитое красноречие Локи сведет его странное признание к неловкому молчанию. 

— Ну что, мне так и звать тебя Рейвен? — спросил он.

Локи дважды сглотнул, прежде чем сумел выдавить: 

— Годится и так.

Старк плавно поднялся, придвигаясь к Локи вплотную, и — черт, прежде к нему никто так не прикасался, много лет его настоящее тело было недоступно чужим рукам. Младший принц, всеми нелюбимый, Шутник и Лжец — мало кому хотелось оказаться в покоях Локи, Бога Обмана. Чужие обличья были для него и щитом, и мечом. Снимая их, он будто оставался голым на холодном ветру, балансировал на тонком льду.

А Старк не видел разницы. В следующий миг он уже непреклонно прижал его к кровати и поцеловал. 

Тони целовал мужское тело Локи с тем же напором, что и женское. Он огладил ладонями его бока, проникая языком в рот, и Локи встретил его своим, как врага в битве. Ему необходимо было впечатать в губы Тони память о своих губах, а мягким поцелуем этого было не добиться. Но сейчас даже простые прикосновения чувствовались иначе, наполняясь нетерпением и жадностью. Локи снова и снова целовал Тони, прикусывая нижнюю губу, пока он приглушенно не застонал ему в рот. 

Локи самодовольно ухмыльнулся и одним плавным движением перевернулся вместе с Тони, оказываясь сверху, наклоняясь к нему и глотая его выдохи, и сел верхом, чувствуя, как пульсирует под его задницей чужой интерес. Когда им удалось разорвать поцелуй, Локи спустился к горлу Тони, нацеливаясь на красные отметины, которыми наградил его до этого. Его привлекло бледное пятно в том месте, где челюсть переходит в горло, и он начал посасывать его, одновременно слегка двигая бедрами. Кончить от этого было невозможно, но нехитрые ласки сильней разжигали кипящее в крови желание. 

Локи осмелел настолько, что сжал зубы на синяке, расцветавшем на шее Тони, и фыркнул, когда тот от укуса вздрогнул, ловя ртом воздух. Едва ли получится скрыть такую отметину, и при мысли об этом в груди Локи расползлось удовольствие, действуя не хуже афродизиака. Ему захотелось оставить на Тони свои метки, чтобы человек, то и дело разрушавший его планы, чувствовал их с каждым вздохом, с каждым биением сердца. Тони не успел возмутиться — внимание Локи вернулось к его рту, и они, забыв обо всем, окунулись в поцелуй. Пальцы Локи впились во влажные от пота руки Тони, горло сжалось от желания. 

Едва оторвавшись от губ Тони, Локи начал сползать по его телу вниз, и от трения члена о член оба не сдержали стона. Свет реактора лег на кожу Локи бело-голубыми узорами, и он прижался лбом к груди Тони, там, где под смуглой кожей проступали сильные мышцы. Пальцы Локи были нежнее, чем у Тони; в Асгарде и у него были мозоли — от оружия, с которым Локи не расставался, но все исчезли, когда он почти полностью перешел на магию. 

Он выводил узоры на безволосой груди Тони, чувствуя легкое покалывание там, где волоски начинали отрастать. Странное чувство сбивало с толку, пока Локи не догадался, что причина, должно быть, в реакторе — механизм проще обслуживать, когда вокруг него нет волос, но сбривать лишь часть бессмысленно, лучше избавиться сразу от всех. В голову пришла странная идея, но Локи показалось очень важным попробовать.

Когда его губы коснулись края реактора, Тони замер.

— У меня там... кое-где чувствительность нарушена, — предупредил он, но Локи показалось, что он имел в виду что-то другое. — Нужно осторожно.

Локи поднял голову, не понимая, что Тони хочет сказать.

— Так я не против, — с готовностью заверил он, с удивлением понимая, что действительно не против. Реактор позволяет подпитывать человеческое тело чистой силой — подобного Локи прежде не видел. Тони, не способный к магии от природы, сумел создать удивительную вещь, презрев так называемые барьеры между наукой и магией. Это изобретение вознесет его к вершинам власти... может вознести, если он поймет, что нет необходимости притворяться честным и справедливым.

Локи отложил эти мысли на потом. 

— Ну ладно, — неуверенно согласился Тони, и Локи решил считать это разрешением.

Он снова опустил голову и осторожно коснулся губами центра устройства, вдыхая энергию, которую испускал механизм. Невольно прикрыв глаза, Локи изучал губами то место, где зажившая кожа прижималась к гладкой металлической машинке, державшей реактор. Ему мерещилось эхо давней боли в самом центре, откуда вырезали кожу, мышцы и кости, чтобы освободить для реактора место. Локи всегда понимал смысл таких жертв. Он принялся нежно посасывать шрамы, Тони тихо застонал, и Локи повторил то же самое чуть дальше. Тони был прав — где-то он почти ничего не чувствовал, а где-то от одного лишь поцелуя у него срывалось дыхание. Локи изучал шрамы вокруг металлического сердца, пока не обнаружил все места, прикосновения к которым заставляли Тони вздрагивать, задыхаться, стонать и выгибаться. 

Локи уделил им особое внимание, и его зубы и длинные пальцы с удивительной легкостью превратили Тони в дрожащий сгусток желания. Неужели прежде никто не делал с ним ничего подобного, не упивался его стремлением к силе, его выдержкой, позволившей врезать реактор в живую плоть на груди? Локи почувствовал неистовую радость от того, что стал первым, что право на это принадлежало только ему. 

— Невероятно, — шепнул он в нежную кожу, и Тони захлебнулся воздухом. 

— М-м... нет, не... — попытался сказать он, но Локи не позволил ему закончить, уже не слишком нежно кусая его у края реактора, где, как он успел обнаружить, было особо чувствительное место. Тони потрясенно застонал, словно не мог понять, нравится ли ему чувствовать на коже зубы Локи, или нет. Локи зализал синяк, который там, конечно, появится, и Тони дернул бедрами.

— Пожалуйста, Рейвен, пожалуйста, — зашептал он с таким горячим отчаянием, что Локи мог попробовать его на вкус. Будто от милости Локи зависело не только наслаждение Тони, но и его жизнь.

— Да, — выдохнул Локи, милосердный бог.

Он двинулся ниже по телу Тони, целуя, куда придется, нигде не задерживаясь, потому что хотел увидеть, как Тони рассыплется на кусочки, хотел вытянуть из него оргазм, сломив его невероятную выдержку. Каким бы опасным ни был Тони Старк, Локи смог свести весь его гений к низменным чувствам и желаниям — так, что Тони еще долго после ухода Локи не забудет его и эту ночь. 

Локи заявил на него свои права.

Он прижался лицом к бедрам Тони и почувствовал, какой от его члена идет жар — будто проникая под кожу. 

— Я хочу тебе отсосать, — непринужденно сообщил он.

Тони что-то невнятно выдохнул, дернул бедрами и несколько секунд тяжело дышал, пока не сумел, наконец, ответить:

— Черт, Рейвен, твой рот! — что, строго говоря, нельзя было назвать согласием, но на большее Тони все равно был неспособен.

Локи обхватил губами головку его члена, ощущая, как в рот течет горьковато-соленая смазка, и Тони закрыл глаза рукой, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Локи не собирался ему это позволять и опустился ртом ниже, языком выписывая узоры на нежной коже, пощекотал Тони под головкой, отчего тот, забыв обо всем, толкнулся ему в рот. 

— Черт, прости, — подавленно пробормотал Тони, будто Локи забрал у него все, что было, оставив только влажность и тепло своего рта и желание кончить. Ощущение власти зашевелилось под кожей Локи, как живое, реактор вспыхивал чистым светом, отражая дикий пульс Тони.

— Рейвен... Рейвен…

Локи беззвучно хмыкнул, укладывая руку Тони себе на голову. На мгновение Тони больно вцепился в волосы, но тут же расслабил пальцы и осторожно толкнул его ниже. 

Правой рукой Локи придерживал бедра Тони, а левой гладил яйца, и от этой нежной ласки Тони сходил с ума. Ему хотелось толкаться навстречу, но Локи лежал на его дрожащих ногах, не позволяя двинуться.

Тони не мог его контролировать и прекрасно это понимал. Оставалось лишь умолять Локи о разрядке. В этой мольбе чередовались «Пожалуйста, да, да, черт, не останавливайся» и «Рейвен, Рейвен, Рейвен», будто он не мог определиться, от какой из них на него обрушится горячая волна долгожданного наслаждения. 

Рот Локи неумолимо скользил по члену Тони, заставляя тело выгибаться в предчувствии оргазма.

— Боже! 

Тони попытался вырваться из рук Локи, стараясь глубже толкнуться в его горячий рот, но тот держал его крепко, и Тони затих, задыхаясь и бездумно дергая бедрами, будто не понимая, что делает. Локи сумел поймать его взгляд, полный страсти и желания. 

Локи собирался пытать Тони, сломать его, но нет — пока нет. Сегодня Локи чувствовал себя милосердным, сегодня он хотел, чтобы Тони запомнил, какое может испытывать наслаждение, сегодня в его крови гудел пульс реактора.

Любопытство и желание щекотали горло, как электрический ток, смешиваясь со вкусом Тони и рождая в груди странную боль. 

— Тони, — застонал Локи вокруг члена, не успев сообразить, что делает.

— Черт, Рейвен... — Яйца Тони поджались, и он кончил долгими толчками. Локи не выпускал его член изо рта, глотал сперму, позволяя Тони наслаждаться влажным теплом.

И старался не думать о том, как хочет, чтобы Тони кричал его настоящее имя.

После такого оргазма Тони никак не мог справиться с голосом, но Локи было все равно. Он нежно облизывал его кожу, счищая попавшие на нее капли спермы, наслаждаясь вкусом, потому что он тоже хотел запомнить. Запомнить, как превратил этот ходячий интеллект в дрожащее от желания существо. Запомнить, как решил быть милосердным.

Эмоции сплетались в груди узлом такой силы, что Локи хотелось кричать. Хотелось крушить все вокруг, раздирать на кусочки, пока в воздухе не повиснет тяжелый запах крови, а тело не задрожит от магии. Тони — Старк — был горячим, словно раскаленное железо, и там, где они касались кожей, Локи ощущал ожог, как от клейма. Милосердие исчезло из его сердца, иссохло до последней капли, оставив только безумие и боль, и...

Тони рывком притянул Локи к себе и скользнул языком ему в рот, обрывая скачущие мысли. Он принялся посасывать язык Локи, собирая последние капли своей спермы, будто редкое лакомство. Дыхание у Локи сбилось, и Тони, сняв неровные выдохи с его губ, опустил его на постель и улегся сверху. Локи чувствовал, как тело Тони пульсировало от наслаждения, но сам еще не кончил и не понимал, чего от него хочет Тони.

— Я хочу довести тебя до оргазма, — заявил тот не терпящим возражений тоном, и Локи понял, что произнес последнюю мысль вслух. — Сделать всё, что пожелаешь. Всё, Рейвен.

Локи было невмоготу, жаркое чувство в груди не давало ему дышать. Он ничего не понимал, и под нежным и настойчивым взглядом Тони у него перехватило дыхание не столько от любопытства, сколько от растерянности. Локи пытался думать о крови, свете звезд и золоте, но Тони не позволял ему этого, покрывая поцелуями его щеки, виски, нос, губы. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — повторил он, горя желанием исполнить любой его каприз.

«Твою жизнь», — хотел ответить Локи, но вместо этого сказал: 

— Твою руку. 

Он не мог... Растерянность прошла, и Локи нужно было получить ответы, потому что иначе он просто не смог бы это пережить. 

Тони что-то фыркнул в знак согласия, прижимаясь к Локи всем телом, как будто не мог насытиться.

— Ты великолепен, — заявил он с такой уверенностью, что Локи невольно вздрогнул. Тони усмехнулся, а потом наклонился к нему. Его поцелуи были неторопливыми, но такими глубокими, что Локи не мог устоять. Их пальцы сплелись, и Тони навалился сверху, придавливая его к кровати. Локи выгнулся навстречу его горячему телу, пытаясь прижаться к нему бедрами.

Но Тони не позволил их телам соприкоснуться, и Локи разочаровано застонал ему в губы. Когда Тони прервал поцелуй, его стон стал еще более обиженным, но быстро растаял в волне удовольствия, потому что Тони принялся посасывать его подбородок, шею, ключицы. Ладони Тони гладили его ребра и грудь, терли соски. Мозоли приятно царапали кожу. Тони не пропустил ни единого чувствительного местечка на теле Локи, возвращаясь к ним раз за разом. Он открыл целую коллекцию эрогенных зон — в области солнечного сплетения, вокруг сосков, у подмышек.

Сейчас Локи был способен лишь на то, чтобы принимать его ласки. И только когда Тони зашептал ему что-то успокаивающее, сумел услышать собственные вздохи:

— Ах, ах, ах...

Локи пытался заставить себя замолчать, пытался сдержать рвущиеся из груди жалобные звуки, но все что ему удалось — это сделать их чуточку тише.

— А ведь мы еще к главному не перешли, — хмыкнул Тони.

— Тогда… ах… переходи… ох… черт… переходи к главному, — простонал Локи, пока Тони поглаживал его бедра, скользя губами вниз. Сейчас все его мысли сводились к трем словам: «да», «пожалуйста» и «Тони». Наверное, это должно было казаться ужасным, но на самом деле ничего ужасного он в этом не видел.

Тони начал поглаживать его по внутренней стороне бедра, невероятно медленно передвигая ладонь к члену. Локи хотел заставить его ускорить ритм, но Тони прижимал его к кровати, не позволяя двигаться, а Локи даже не заметил, когда это произошло.

И только когда дальше терпеть было уже невозможно, Тони положил руку, мозолистую и теплую, на его член. Пальцами он принялся поглаживать промежность, и Локи выгнулся всем телом. Он снова начал ахать при каждом вдохе, каждый его нерв звенел, как струна, и Тони явно был этим очень доволен.

— Тони… ох… пожалуйста…

Тони наклонился к его уху. Он все так же неторопливо гладил пальцами мягкую кожу под яйцами Локи и все так же прижимал его к кровати, как будто тот был способен на что-то еще, кроме как тонуть в ощущениях и умолять. 

— Ты такой восхитительный, — мурлыкал он. — Я заставлю тебя умирать от желания, я заставлю тебя кончить.

У Локи так перехватило горло, что он не смог даже нормально ответить и что-то хрипло выдохнул Тони в шею.

— Заставлю кричать, — бормотал Тони. Наконец-то он взял в ладонь яйца Локи, отяжелевшие от возбуждения. Локи отчаянно надеялся, что он не станет возиться с ними слишком долго, потому что терпения уже не…

И тут Тони погладил его член плавным движением, и Локи выгнуло, словно судорогой. Ощущение было почти невыносимым. Он по-прежнему прижимался лицом к шее Тони, посасывая покрасневшую кожу, чтобы заглушить стоны. Тони вроде бы не возражал. Его ладонь была жесткой и странно сухой, и от ее шершавого прикосновения к головке Локи скулил и дергался.

— Давай же, Рейвен, — сказал ему Тони. — Кончи для меня, давай, ну вот же, вот, — он быстрее задвигал рукой, и Локи был так близок к оргазму, что это было почти больно.

— А-ах, Тони, Тони! — неразборчиво бормотал он, уткнувшись Тони в шею, словно хотел выжечь эти слова на его коже. Звуки, которые он издавал, были сдавленными, чуть слышными, похожими на всхлипы. Вторая рука Тони снова прижалась к его яйцам, и хотя это прикосновение было слишком легким, в сравнении с ним ощущения от поглаживания члена показались еще более острыми.

— Да, кончи сейчас, для меня, — приговаривал Тони. — Сейчас, Локи, сейчас…

И Локи кончил, с обращенной к Тони мольбой на губах, выплескивая сперму и подрагивая бедрами. Тони продолжал его ласкать, пока он не начал упрашивать:

— Тони, Тони… — потому что это было чересчур и совершенно нестерпимо. Локи чувствовал, что сорвал горло, что все его тело было в царапинах и синяках.

И это было прекрасно.

Наслаждение пульсировало в одном ритме с сердцем, перед глазами все расплывалось. Даже дыхание Тони, которое Локи чувствовал у виска, разносило по венам искорки удовольствия. К наслаждению примешивалась приятная усталость, грозящая затопить его целиком. Локи давно уже не чувствовал себя таким расслабленным, и это чувство было простым и приятным.

Наконец, Тони пошевелился, и Локи понял, что пора возвращаться к реальности.

— Что… — прохрипел он, но Тони его перебил:

— Пойду за полотенцем. 

Локи ощутил прикосновение губ к виску, скрипнула кровать. Через несколько долгих мгновений щелкнул выключатель в ванной, полилась вода, и Тони прошлепал обратно в спальню. Локи услышал его тихий смех, но не шевельнулся. Тони легонько поцеловал его в уголок рта, на удивление нежно, а потом принялся вытирать горячим влажным полотенцем сперму и пот с его тела, от чего у Локи словно разом растворились все кости.

Он сквозь ресницы следил за тем, как Тони снова пошел в ванную, чтобы забросить туда полотенце, потом вернулся и залез на кровать. Тони со вздохом устроился рядом с Локи, обняв его за талию, а Локи уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Это… черт…

Это было приятно.

Тони поглаживал Локи по спине, легкие прикосновения убаюкивали. К груди прижимался реактор, и с каждый вздохом Локи чувствовал на языке вязкую энергию. Это почему-то не раздражало, а успокаивало, но Локи старательно боролся со сном. Сказка закончилась, пришла пора уходить. Он и так слишком долго шел на поводу своих желаний.

...Но сначала надо было дождаться, пока Тони заснет. Иначе был риск привлечь к себе ненужное внимание. Так что Локи снова прижался к Тони, греясь о его горячее тело и стараясь накопить как можно больше тепла для будущих холодных ночей. 

И все же настал момент, когда тянуть дальше было уже нельзя, и Локи осторожно выбрался из постели. Он задержался, и довольно надолго, чтобы как следует рассмотреть Тони — во сне тот выглядел таким молодым и спокойным, каким никогда не бывал днем. И даже свет реактора, чуть приглушенный одеялом, в которое Тони завернулся, не менял выражения его лица. Видеть его таким было странно, Локи больше привык испытывать на себе его гнев. И он все еще хотел понять, как устроен этот человек, откуда берется сила в его реакторе и почему там остается, расходуясь только на костюм Железного Человека.

Очень хотел.

Но не мог.

Он прижал пальцы к синяку, расцветавшему на горле, и вздрогнул от вспышки удовольствия. У него останутся только воспоминания об этой ночи, и больше ничего. Рискованная авантюра ни на шаг не продвинула его к покорению этого жалкого мира.

И все же он задрожал, вспоминая, как жесткие пальцы Тони касались его члена, как сталкивались их губы в поцелуе, как Тони повторял низким хриплым голосом: «Да, кончи сейчас, для меня... Сейчас, Локи, сейчас...»

Губы Локи раскрылись в удивленном выдохе, лицо осветила по-детски восторженная улыбка. Он все-таки знал! Он все-таки... От этой мысли у Локи вдруг похолодело в груди. Старк знал — и ему тоже хотелось знать, хотелось растормошить Старка, разбудить его, привязать к кровати и содрать с него кожу, чтобы рассмотреть, наконец, как работает механизм. Хотелось пить из реактора энергию под горячим, жадным взглядом Тони. Хотелось наблюдать за ним в бою, а потом губами собирать с его кожи кровь и песок.

Он слишком любопытен и может сломать Тони в процессе изучения, но какая же это будет красивая гибель! Локи впился в синяк на шее ногтями, пока ранка не вспухла алыми бусинами крови, и, не спуская глаз со спящего Тони, собрал их с пальцев губами. 

Он оставил у постели обрывок бумаги с небрежно написанными цифрами. Если Тони не позвонит, то Локи, как и собирался, разберет его на части и увидит, как он умирает. Если позвонит... что ж, там посмотрим.

Тони Старк был воплощением силы, и Локи не собирался это забывать. В любом случае, заканчивать сказку было еще рано.

Он улыбнулся, ощущая, как поет в венах энергия реактора, и склонился к Тони, чтобы одарить его последней милостью — нежным поцелуем в уголок рта, красным от крови. 

* * *

 

Если уж Тони удавалось глубоко заснуть, окончательно разбудить его могли только кофеин или адреналин. Ему жизненно необходим был кофе, чтобы из существа, способного общаться только мычанием и жестами, превратиться в нормального человека. 

Но в этот раз он проснулся мгновенно и еще пару секунд лежал под одеялом, пытаясь осознать, что к чему. Тело приятно ныло, и метки, которые Локи оставил на его коже, слегка саднили при каждом движении.

Метки, которые Локи оставил на его коже.

Рука Тони дернулась ко рту, пальцы смазали с губ кровь — почему-то еще влажную. На языке почудился металлический привкус. Твою мать. Локи, здесь, сегодня ночью. В его постели. Как он его не узнал? Ответ пришел почти сразу, и Тони выругался, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Магия, конечно, в этом Локи мастер. Мысли метались в голове, выуживая из памяти подзабытые мелочи, достраивая единую картину прошедшей ночи, и когда последний паззл встал на место, стало совершенно ясно, что Локи собирался... Тони замер, пытаясь отдышаться. Руки дрожали, и он прижал их к реактору, словно само его наличие должно было успокоить.

Тони не знал, что делать. Пальцы снова прошлись по пятну крови на губах.

Он сел, откинув одеяло, и заметил на прикроватном столике листок бумаги. Поднял, с удивлением вглядываясь в летящие цифры. Из груди вырвался истерический смешок: записка! Бог Лжи после горячей ночи оставил ему свой номер. Вот теперь Тони точно не знал, что делать.

Он помнил, как Локи утыкался лицом ему в шею, как умоляюще стонал, какой необычный аромат исходил от его кожи, какая уязвимость читалась в глазах. Локи был непревзойденным лжецом. Тони как наяву ощутил прикосновение его пальцев к реактору.

Вздрогнул и потянулся за телефоном.


End file.
